When I Met You - Penny And Leonard
by tj2108
Summary: Before we knew them as 'Lenny', there was a story on how they met; not the way the pilot tells us. When Penny attempts University, and Leonard and Sheldon both already studying a physics degree, it wasn't long before they were brought together.
1. Chapter 1 - When I Met You

"Leonard, get up." Sheldon, his roomate called from the kitchen. "We need to get ready, so that we will be on the campus by the time the lecture starts"

"Chill out, my lecture doesnt start till 10am, we still have ages." Leonard said, smushing his face into his pillow.

"Yes, well mine starts at 9am,and you have to drive me. With your constant need to sleep endless hours through the day, that only leaves me 47 minutes to make it to the university. The distance is 12km, but we also have to factor in traffic, finding a park, and walking to our room." Sheldon paced around the apartment. "If we leave now, i'll hopefully be there with a handy 19 minutes to spare."

"Oh shutup" Leonard yelled, throwing his pillow at Sheldon. "I'll get up in a sec"

Leonard ripped the covers off, and slugishy rolled out of the bed. He had been living in this small apartment, whilst studying at the university. Somehow for him, he ended up with a room mate like Sheldon, somehow their parents knew of each other, and they were both studying a degree in Physics. It made sense, he was just such a pain in the arse.

Leonard quickly brushed his teeth, and ran a comb through his dark brown hair.

There was a knock on the bathroom door.

'_Knock, Knock, Knock_' "Leonard"

'_Knock, Knock, Knock_' "Leonard"

'_Knock, Knock, Knock_' "Leonard"

"What do you want Sheldon?" Leonard yelled whilst wiping his hands against his pants.

"We are down to 11 minutes, we must go. Times a ticking!"

Leonard sighed. He grabbed his watch and flicked off the lights.'

Johnny grabbed his keys, and flicked the loghts off in their apartment. By the time Leonard got down the four flights of stairs to his car, Sheldon was already waiting beside the car.

"Why are you so excited?" Leonard asked, opening the door. "It's not like its our first day?"

"But everyday is a new day, so there for. It's our first day everyday." Sheldon said, buckling his seatbelt up, and holding onto the sidebar as if Leonard was a horrible driver.

"Would you stop looking so nervous? I'm a good driver" Leonard panted, annoyed at Sheldon's actions.

"Do you know Leonard.." Leonard sighed. "There is a very high chance, wait no. There is a certaninty, that one day, every single person will be involved in some type of motor vechile accident. Today is not the day my friend".

"Have you talked to that new girl across the hall yet?" Leonard asked, scratching his head as the car came to a hault at the stop sign.

"Only once" Sheldon said, hands still tensley attached to the side bar.

"When, what, why?"

"Her name was Jennifer, when I checked the mail on Thursday, there was one addressed to her, so I handed it to her, because it was addressed to her. Leonard, sometimes I think you mistake me for a simpleton."

Leonard drove around the university round about, and towards the physics lecture rooms.

"Leonard, 6 minutes."

"Sheldon, we are here. Relax"

Leonard parked the car.

"Hey Sheldon, is that the Jennifer girl over there."

"Oh yes, that's her. She is wearing alot more clothes then she was the other day."

"Who is she with?" Leonard asked, enquiring about the lovely blonde girl standing next to Jennifer.

"Do you think that I waste my time involving myself other peoples business. You must underemstimate my care for other people."

"We should go over and talk to them." Leonard said, still admiring the blonde women standing next to Jennifer.

"No, control your urges. We are approximatley 230 metres away from the lecture rooms, and we have 3 minutes, no." yelled Sheldon, slamming the car door shut.

Leonard locked the car, and Sheldon ran off into the room. As Jennifer noticed who Leonard was, he gave a wave and a smile in their direction.

Jennifer waved at Leonard, and started walking in his direction. Leonard walked away, unsure of whether or not she was walking towards him.

"Leonard!"

He turned around, to see the two girls walking towards him.

"This is my friend Penny, Penny this is Leonard. He lives across the hallway in my building."

Leonard choked.

"Hi, i'm Leonard." he stuttered. Penny held out her hand.

"Man, your hands are really sweaty." Penny said, wiping her hand down the side of her denim jeans.

"So" Leonard stuttered, changing the subject. "What course are you girls studying?"

"Penny's in emergency medicine, and i'm studying journalism. What about you and Sheldon?" Jennifer said, grabbing out her phone.

"Sheldon and I are studying physics. He's in theoratical, i'm in experimental."

"Wow that sounds really interesting and haaarrddd.." Penny joked,

"Well my lecture starts soon, I better go." Leonard added, picking up his backpack.

"Seeya later" mumbled Jennifer. Penny just waved and turned around heading towards the library.

"Uhm Penny" Leonard yelled, turning around rapidly and grabbing her attetion.

She swung back around, to face Leonard.

"I'll talk to you later, my class starts in a sec." Jennfier yelled, running off towards the classroom leaving Penny.

"Yeah, what's up"

"Uh, um, yeah. You know I studying medicine for a little while, and i have friends that did. Have all the text books and everything. Like if you ever needed any help, then im always avaliable."

"That'd be really cool. Like orginally, I was just happy with community college. Thats all my parents asked. But I sort of wanted more out of my life, so Jennifer talked to the head smart people at admissions, and they gave me a shot at a course I was really interested in. Im really nervous, it seems really hard. Sorry im rambling."

"Its ok, i'll help you."

"Here's my phone number, i'll be at Jennifers alot, so maybe we could hang out sometime." Penny laughed, putting her hand on Leonards hand.

He had a shiver down his spine.

"I, I, um better go to my class. I, I guess, I guess i'll call you later. Um okay, Bye." Leonard panted, running his hand through his head and wiping the sweat beads off his forehead.


	2. Chapter 2 - When I Met You

**A/N Hope you enjoy, smut will be included in later chapters, this fanfiction was written for . **

**Disclaimer; I do not own any characters used, idea is orginal, and no harm intended.**

"Good morning Leonard" Sheldon said, buttering his French toast. "Did you have a pleasant sleep?"

"I guess, are you alright?" Leonard asked, confused on why Sheldon was acting funny.

"I'm fine and dandy. Did you want some French Toast?"

"Ok?" Taking a plate of French Toast of Sheldon.

"I'm helping Penny this afternoon after her class. You'll have to find another way home." Leonard said, taking a bit out of the piece of toast.

"Excuse me?"

"Find your own way home" Leonard mumbled with a mouthful.

"You know my bus pants got stolen Leonard. This is unacceptable. You must reschedule."

"No, I will not. Im not your slave, what about Julie?"

"Oh, i'll just walk. Like a hobo, along the streets..." Sheldon moaped.

"Look, just wait in the library until we are finished, and next time we are in town remind me to buy you more 'bus pants'..."

Leonard finished his toast, and Sheldon scrummaged through his clothes to find something suitable in case of plan changes.

Leonard phone buzzed.

'Good morning Leonard, its Penny here. Jennifer's friend, I was just wondering if you were still available to help me study this afternoon. You have no idea how much I appreciate it, you're a very nice guy. Xx'

He got shivers down his spine.

'Yeah, sounds gud'

'Gud?' Leonard's phone buzzed.

'Good, sorry. Autocorrect' Leonard's thumb typed crazily, afraid of embarrassing himself.

'Ok then, i'll see you this afternoon.'

Leonard smiled, she was so sweet.

"Leonard" Sheldon yelled from the bedroom. "I have no pants worthy to become my new bus pants."

"Look, I have to go. You work out you shit, and i'll see you later on."

"Leonard, I need a lift"

Sheldon ran out of his bedroom in his white briefs, as Leonard shut the door.

As Leonard went down the stairs, he passed Jennifer in the hallway.

"Oh hey Leonard, I hear you're helping Penny with her course. That's really sweet, and such a nice thing to do, you're are a really nice guy."

Jennifer gave him a quick side hug, as she continued up the stairs. Leonard just mumbled some words, unable to comprehend what just happened. He continued walking down the stairs towards his car.

_I'm always the nice guy.._ Leonard thought to himself. He continued down the stairs, thoughts rushing through his head. He chucked his car keys in the air, and caught them with the opposite hand, he singled out his car from the bunch that dangled around his key chain. He had a Green Lantern patterned apartment key, and his larger car key which he grabbed and inserted into the driver side door. He opened the door and buckled his seat belt, and plugged his phone into the aux plug he left attached to his stereo. As he drove out of parking lot, and merged into the lines of traffic pilled up. He turned up the stereo, and his playlist automatically shuffled. He tapped his hand against the wheel in beat with the music, and not long after he turned into the driveway of the campus. He drove past the welcome sign, towards the Physics department. His lecture didn't start till 10am so he decided to go and grab some morning tea from the campus restaurant. Leonard parked in the lot designated to the students studying in the Physics section, and hopped out and locked his car.

He walked towards the restaurant, when his phone buzzed.

'Hey Leonard, its Penny. Are you on campus, do you think we could hang out? x'

This message instantly brought a smile to Leonard's face. He stared at the message for a little while, tapping his screen every time it dimed to save his battery.

'Oh definitely, I am just at the restaurant if you wanted to meet up, i'll meet you at the fountain say in about 10 minutes?' he replied, already feeling his palms start to sweat.

_'Someone like Penny actually wants to hang out with me' _he thought to himself.

He rushed to the restaurant and waited in line, when he got to the front, he ordered a egg and lettuce sandwich for himself, and 2 servings of hot fries just incase Penny wanted anything.

He waited for his food, constantly checking his phone to see if Penny replied.

"Number 64" the lady behind the counter. Leonard looks at his ticket, and walked towards her, exchanging her ticket, as she handed him the food, placed in a brown paper bag.

He walked around the corner to find Penny already sitting down on the green grass, as if she was waiting for him.

"Oh, hey Leonard" Penny said, with a huge smile on her face. She patted the ground, inviting him to sit down next to her.

"I bought lunch" he mumbled as it was the first thing that popped into his head.

"Oh great, that's so sweet"

He sat down, and crossed his legs. There was an awkward silence, and a rumbling of a paper bag. Penny was nibbling on the chips.

"Did you bring your textbooks?" Penny asked, with a mouthful of chips.

Leonard leaned over and grabbed a first year textbook out of his bag and gave it to her, without even saying a word.

"Do you have a class today?" Penny asked, still nibbling on the chips.

"I have a lecture at 10am, but I'd rather stay here with you" he smiled, picking up his sandwich.

Penny chuckled, flicking through the book that he gave her.

"This is really helpful Leonard, thank you so much"

She plunged in a wrapped her hands around his neck, Leonard almost choking on his sandwich, put it down on his lap and reciprocated the hug. Leonard pulled his arms away, and Penny lifted her head of his shoulder. She brushed her face across his cheek, and landed her lips on his. Unaware of what was happening, he moved his hands to her back.

She pulled her lips away, with a smile on her hand, and a smirk on Leonard's. He was still trying to process what happened.

"That was nice" Penny whispered, picking up more chips.

Leonard picked his sandwich up again.

"If you look on page 4 on the textbook, I slipped a few of my old notes in there that you might find helpful, I don't know, I was just going to chuck them out. And I thought that you could use them, yeah I thought they could help you because they helped me…"

"Leonard, shut up" Penny said, connecting her lips with his once more. His body stiffened.

"Leonard relax, you don't have to be so nervous." Penny enjoyed having so much control over him. She placed her hand on his leg, feeling the shivers that shot down the back of her spine.

"Okay" he mumbled, eyes still closed.

"You better get to your lecture" Penny said, flicking through the notes that Leonard had given her.

Leonard just got up, leaving the food with Penny. He walked off, not saying anything. He turned around, as if he had worked out what he had to say to her. Did he thank her? Did her just walk away?

"Hey Penny, um… Penny…" he mumbled.

"I'll call you okay, see you later Leonard" Penny said, getting up. She hugged him, and walked off.


	3. Chapter 3 - When I Met You

**A/N; Please note that I do not own any characters used in this fan fiction. Smut may be included. No harm intended.**

Leonard paced around the apartment. Back and forth, with his arms folded, every so often being raised to wipe the sweat beads off his forehead. His thoughts were blasting through his head. Sheldon walked out of his room, carrying a blue display folder.

"Leonard" Sheldon mumbled.

"What do you want?" Leonard barked, making Sheldon jump.

"Do you know what time you came in last night?"

"About 11:30pm... Why is that?" Leonard asked.

"When you walked in the door, it was past 10pm, you turned on the television causing me to be awoken by the noise of the said television. This breeches our Roommate Agreement. Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Sheldon explained to Leonard.

"This is not the time." Leonard stormed out of the apartment, grabbing his keys and storming down the stairs. He pulled out his phone and decided to text Penny.

_"Hi, can we meet up?"_

Leonard continued down the stairs, and decided to go for a walk, to clear his head.

_What did that kiss mean? Why did she do it? Was it a way to say thanks to Leonard, or did it actually mean something. Could it be possible that she accidentally kissed his lips going for his cheek? But then how could she explain the second kiss. Girls like Penny never end up with guys like Leonard. That wasn't the way it worked. Guys like Leonard found themselves at home on Friday nights studying or playing Dungeons and Dragons with guys like Sheldon. Where as girls like Penny, or 'women' like Penny belong with the guys that play football, and go to the gym. Maybe he could try that? Maybe he could be like those guys. At least that would give Penny a reason to like him, an excuse to be seen in public with him. Was it worth changing to be with her, was she that perfect? Of course she was, she was Penny. _

It had been about 45 minutes, and Leonard was still walking. He didn't have any idea why, or where he was going. His phone buzzed in his pocket.

_"I'm at work, sorry Leonard" _

Leonard understood. But he was almost at the Cheesecake Factory so he thought he'd go and see her. He walked in to the restaurant and saw that Howard and Raj were already eating, probably one of their frequent bromance dates. _They have become less common these days since Raj feel in love with Cinnamon, but Howard was destine to make their relationship work… _

Leonard went to join the boys, hoping that Penny would notice that he was here. Penny walked out of the kitchen, carrying about four different plates of food on her arms, heading the booth by the window. She put it down, and greeted the family in the booth. Leonard tried to look like he wasn't admiring her, but that was hard. She turned around, and noticed that Leonard had joined the table.

"Oh hi Leonard" Penny exclaimed, with a smile growing on her face. Leonard's smile matched the extent of Penny's almost immediately.

"Hel..." he cleared his throat, "Hello Penny."

Penny put his hand on his shoulder, sending shivers down his back.

"I'm on break in a second, did you want to grab something to eat?" Penny asked, grabbing Raj and Howard's empty plates.

Leonard just nodded. Raj and Howard both stood in amazement at how Penny acted around him. Raj was studying astrophysics, and Howard is in his final year of studying to be an engineer. They had met both Sheldon and Leonard on the orientation day, and remained friends ever since.

"Man, if your not going to hit that, you got to hook me up" he said, admiring Penny's behind as she walked away.

"Oh grow up, we are just friends and I would 'hook you up' with her if your going to use terms such as 'hit that.' Have some respect." Leonard asked, checking his phone.

"Leonard striked out. Gentlemen, I'm moving in." Howard stood up from his chair. Leonard grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. He didn't say anything else, as Penny walked out of the staff room. She came over, as Leonard hoped up to greet Penny. After realizing that Penny had never been to their building since they had known each other, Penny hadn't met Raj and Howard who often spent time in their apartment playing board games or the game console.

"Penny, this is Raj" Raj waved, and his cheeks turned a strange reddish brown color" Penny waved, unsure of why he was so nervous.

"Raj can't speak to women," Leonard explained.

"Okay, that's not normal, is that like a medical condition or is it like an emotional problem?" Penny whispered to Leonard, slightly freaked out.

Leonard went to introduce Howard.

"Ashonte Madame mazel" Howard bent down and kissed Penny's hand.

Without even replying, Leonard grabbed her other hand and moved her away from Howards grasp. They kept walking outside, and along the footpath until they reached this quaint little bakery on the corner of the street.

"I'm sorry about that" Leonard immediately replied after a horrid awkward silence.

"It's ok, that Howard fellow really needs to learn some boundaries..." Penny laughed as she starred at the menu.

"I might just have a coffee and slice of cake, what would you like?" Leonard asked, stepping towards the counter.

"Well its my lunch break, so I'll grab a plain meat pie thanks."

The lady behind the cashier rung up all the items, Penny pulled her wallet out.

"That just comes to $13.95 today."

Penny went to hand a $10 note to her, to pay her way but instead Leonard just pushed forward a $20 note.

"I got it" he smiled.

"Aw thanks" Penny said, grabbing his arm. Once again sending the flash of shivers all throughout his body.

"Did you want to just go and sit in the park?" Leonard asked, grabbing his change and coffee.

Penny nodded. They walked across the road together, hands almost touching, but not enough to be classified as hand holding. Leonard had a smile on his face from ear to ear, while Penny tried to eat her pie one handed.

They sat on a small bench underneath a Jacaranda tree; the park was filled with ladies walking with strollers, and people on pushbikes. Apart from the noise from the traffic, it was nice to sit in the shade and listen to the faint noise of the birds, chirping in the background.

"Leonard" Penny said, swallowing a bite of her pie.

"Yeah?" Leonard sat there awkwardly sipping on his coffee.

"About the other day."

Leonard automatically sighed.

"It was sort of, kind of an accident. You know, when I kissed you. I shouldn't of, and I am really sorry if that made you think that it was going to lead to something, I'm just really not after a relationship at the moment. You are such a nice and amazing guy, and any girl would be lucky to have you"

_'But I want you' _Leonard thought to himself.

He nodded, understanding where she was coming from.

"Look, I have to get back to work, I'll call you okay?"

"Okay" Leonard smiled, as Penny tapped his leg and walked off, back across the road.

_'I'm always just the nice guy, always the friend, always the one who watches from the side-line...'_

Leonard continued to sit on the bench for about another half and hour. He received a phone call from Sheldon asking if he could pick him up from the train store. Of course he had too, the shop had no 'acceptable' bus pants in this size.


	4. Chapter 4 - When I Met You

**A/N; I hope you are enjoying it so far, I'm trying to make the chapters longer, more in depth. Rated M for Mature Themes later in book. I do not own anything in this story. **

It was late afternoon on a Saturday in Pasadena, California and Leonard had returned from an unscheduled visit to the practical lab. He walked up the stairs, with his earphones in. When he reached the fourth floor, he turned towards the elevator instead of entering his apartment. For about ten minutes, he stood and reminisced on the day that the elevator had worked, and evidentially, the day that the elevator stopped working. The saying that 'every cloud has a silver lining' really played a part in this situation especially for the frequent visitors to the building, which was mainly Raj and Howard; and walking up those stairs was the only exercise those poor bastards ever got. Howard tried to convince them that he went to the gym on Thursday afternoons, but they all knew that was just a cover over for him going to aquarobics with his Mom and her friends. He entered his apartment, and pulled out the mail that he had grabbed from the lobby on his way in, chucking it on the table not even taking an interest in what it was or who it was addressed to. Leonard dumped his shoulder bag beside the chair and headed straight for a shower. When he exited, he decided that he would go for a quick sleep, after having to be at the lab since 4:30am this morning.

About 3 hour later, he emerged from his bedroom, finding Sheldon sitting in his spot watching Doctor Who reruns.

"Evening Leonard" Sheldon spoke, startling Leonard as he still tried to wake up.

"Yeah, hi" he mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"There is a letter there for you from your mother, she is divorcing your dad and your dog died." Sheldon said, still not taking his eye contact away from the television.

"Wait, what wait! You opened my mail?" Leonard yelled, quickly unfolding the letter. "Why would you do that"?

"Leonard, please keep your yelling to a minimal, I am trying to watch this television show."

Leonard just groaned, as he picked up the phone to ring his mother.

_'Hi, you've reached Beverly Hofstadter. Leave a message if you must'_

Leonard just hung up, too furious to explain in a message.

He rummaged through the other pieces of mail. Finding one addressed to Jennifer. He walked to towards the door, to go and give it to her. When he heard chaos in the hallway.

_"Look just leave me alone!"_

_"Oh come on baby, let's just go inside'"_

Leonard peeked through the peephole in the door, to find some man harassing Jennifer in the hallway. Leonard took a deep breath, and opened the door to defend her. The man instantly let go of Jennifer, and turned around to put eyes on Leonard. From normal view, Leonard could tell her was at least 2 feet taller than him, and about a meter wider.

"Leonard, go back inside" Jennifer mouthed, as the tall man took steps towards Leonard.

"And what do you want little man" he said, standing over Leonard, showing the height difference quite dramatically.

"I just have a few pieces of Jennifer's mail..." Leonard gulped. "Why don't you just go home and let her go inside, she clearly doesn't want to 'go inside'..."

Leonard had a dramatic boost in confidence as the man slightly backed away.

"And how are you going to make me?" he asked, once again standing tall in front of Leonard.

"I just think that it would be nice if you could leave her alone. Understand it from her side of the relationship, Michael"

"Wait, have we met before?" he said, stepping backwards.

"Nup." Leonard smiled proudly. "You better go home, or your Mom might get cranky, considering you still live with her."

His face went blank. He didn't reply. He turned around to look at Jennifer, and she was trying so hard not to laugh. Leonard could tell that she was intoxicated, and struggling to stand up. Michael clenched his fists, but turned and casually walked down the stairs as Jennifer burst into laughter.

"Wow, you are really something huh, how'd you know that?" she chuckled, sliding her back along the door until her bottom touched the floor.

"It was embroidered on his t-shirt" Leonard exclaimed bluntly. "Now lets get you up"

Leonard grabbed Jennifer's hand, and pulled her up, she latched onto his shoulders, and put her head on his chest. He went to open her apartment door, but it was locked.

"Hey, where is you key to your apartment?" Leonard asked, still holding her entire body weight.

"In my pocket, back pocket." she chuckled.

"Can you get it?" Leonard asked, not finding what was so amusing to her.

"Nope" she laughed, once again throwing her head back into Leonard's chest.

Leonard tried to politely feel around her backside area for where her key was. She was almost asleep on his shoulder, pressing all of her body weight against him. Leonard located the key, and stretched the back pocket of her jeans, so that he could minimalize the amount of feeling around her had to do to get the key. He pushed his hand in her pocket, to grab the key, which made her jump. He quickly grabbed the key, and opened the door. He shuffled into her apartment, with Jennifer still attached to his body.

They moved towards her couch, and Leonard just wanted to make sure she was alright and get out of there. He couldn't fall for his neighbor, when he really liked her best friend. Jennifer was dozing in and out of sleep. She woke up, just as Leonard tried to detach himself from her.

'Why… Why are you leaving me?" she mumbled, as he tried to get up, but immediately sat back down as soon as she noticed. Jennifer put her hand on Leonard's leg, and slowly moved it up towards his crouch. He shuffled further away; slightly uncomfortable with what was happening.

"Come on, lets have some fun" Jennifer said, about to pass out.

Leonard removed himself from her grasp, she continued to fall, but ended up curled up in a ball, asleep on the couch. He smiled, and exited her apartment, leaving the key on the TV cabinet.

_"Morning, how are you feelings?"_ Leonard texted Jennifer straight away, after waking up.

Not long after, Jennifer replied.

_"Thank you helping me. Means a lot. Xx"_

Leonard had a day off today, the sun was out and the sky was clear.

_"Did you want to grab some lunch and go to the beach today?" _He texted Penny, wondering if it was too soon to go out again.

He walked into the Lounge Room, to find Sheldon sitting on the furthest left side of the couch, and which he had dubbed 'his spot'.

"What are you up to today Sheldon?" Leonard asked, as a conversational icebreaker, after sitting down next to him.

"I shall be watching the rest of the new Doctor Who episode, then I am heading to the University library to study…" He said, quietly not loosing eye contact from the television. "I'd ask what you're doing, but I simply do not care."

Leonard waited for the jug to boil, and once it did he got up to make himself a cup of coffee. His phone buzzed, and he hoped that it was a reply from Penny.

"_I'm just at Jennifer's, come over"_ the text read, Leonard grabbed his coffee, and heading across the hall into apartment 4B, he knocked on the door a few times taking casual sips from his coffee. The door was opened fast by Penny, who smiled as soon as she saw Leonard.

"Morning" Penny said, as she lent into hug him. He reciprocated the hug and replied with just a smile.

Leonard entered Jennifer's apartment to find her with her head swung over the toilet seat, constantly feeling the urge to vomit out the left overs in her stomach from last night.

As soon as Jennifer noticed Leonard, she smiled, trying to thank him for last night in between 'hurls'.

Penny went to the kitchen to make her some chicken soup to calm the irritation in her stomach from all the alcohol.

"What actually happened last night?" Penny asked Leonard, as she poured the boiled soup into a bowl for her friend.

"I got given her mail, went to give it to her and there was some guy harassing her, I told him to leave, and much to my surprise he did." Leonard laughed, eating some of the left over soup.

"So you didn't get beat up?"

"Hey, he may have been 2 feet taller, and about a meter wider than me… but, I could of taken him" Leonard joked, flexing his 'muscles'.

"Okay big boy" Penny laughed, giving him a hug. "Once Jennifer is feeling better, we can go on that date if you still wanted to?"

"It wasn't meant to be a date…"

"Leonard, relax. I want to go on a date with you"

**Read and Review Please **


	5. Chapter 5 - When I Met You

**A/N; Please review when you finished reading guys, it means a lot to me – hope you enjoy this chapter…**

Penny had just started her shift at work at the cheesecake factory. Jennifer had finally recovered from last night, and decided to come get some dinner, rather than risking her ongoing headaches slaving away making herself dinner. She entered the Cheesecake Factory, and when Penny saw her, she immediately hurried to finish what she was doing so she could go and serve her. She didn't bother going to a table, instead just sitting at the bar.

"Would you like anything?" a man named Jacob said from behind the bar. 

"No thanks, I am just waiting for Penny." Jennifer replied, playing with the little fake umbrellas that were sitting on the bar top.

Penny quickly cleaned the table tops, and then when to talk to Jennifer. She wiped the bar, over and over again to make it look like she was busy.

"Hey, how you feeling?"

"I'm okay, I needed to talk to you about something". Jennifer asked Penny, rubbing her hands on the glass bar top, forcing Penny to _have_ to clean it again.

"Yeah, of course, anything", Penny said pulling up a bar stool next to her.

"Are you and Leonard, like serious?"

Penny's face went blank. She hadn't really thought about it. No doubt she had feelings for him, but were they _serious_? She wasn't sure.

"Um" she pondered. "Why's that?" Penny asked, hoping that Jennifer wasn't going to say what she thought she would.

"I was going to ask him out, I guess. That is if you guys aren't together. When I talked to him last night, he said he thought you liked him, but then you said you weren't after anything serious…"

"I hadn't really thought about it, but sure. You can ask him out I guess". Penny said, not wanting her not, but also not wanting to seem like a bitch to her best friend. Of course she liked him, he was everything she ever wanted in a guy; maybe he wasn't the type of male she normally dated, but Leonard was sweet, sensitive and caring, and not to mention, very attractive. Was she ready for a relationship? Jennifer made he actually think about it, she wasn't ready to loose him to her, if she was.

"I mean we are going out to dinner tonight, but I don't know if it's a date or more of a friendship thing. I'll let you know how it goes this afternoon," Penny said, grabbing the cloth and waving goodbye to Jennifer as she entered the kitchen.

"Okay thanks, have a good shift." Jennifer yelled, as she walked out the door.

Jennifer went straight back to her building, and almost ran up the four flights of stairs in joy. When she got to apartment 4A, she resisted herself from knocking, and instead entered her apartment to _freshen up_. About 15 minutes later, she emerged from her apartment, strutting across the hall in a long midnight blue dress and high heels to match. She knocked on the door twice, immediately to be opened by Howard, who was standing in some sort of pirate costume with an eye-patch.

"We'll doesn't those shoes match that disgusting oily hair" Howard thought this was a compliment, but was just slapped in the face by Jennifer who stormed past Howard.

"Is Leonard here?" Jennifer asked Sheldon, who was sitting on his laptop.

"Probably, this is his apartment, I think he was in his room getting ready for something with Penny?"

Jennifer didn't even reply, she just walked up the hallway and knocked on Leonard's bedroom door.

"Sheldon, go away. I'm busy" Leonard yelled from behind the door, instantly thinking that Sheldon was trying to disrupt his afternoon.

"Its, uh, Jennifer"

"Oh, oh okay; Hold on a sec" Leonard yelled. Jennifer could hear him running around his bedroom, like a headless chicken either trying to clean up or hide something.

"Come in"

Jennifer entered to find Leonard sitting on the side of his bed with boardies on, a singlet and marks on colourful zinc across the side of his face.

"Getting ready for your date with Penny?"

Leonard nodded.

"Do you like her?" Jennifer blurted out, as she sat down awkwardly next to Leonard.

He moved across on his bed a little bit more so that their bodies wouldn't be touching.

"I guess" Leonard mumbled, not looking at Jennifer, main reason being; she looked hot.

"But do you, you know, like like her?"

Leonard gulped, unsure of how to answer the question.

Jennifer put his hand on his leg; Leonard expected to get shivers down his back and goose bumps like he did whenever Penny did that, nothing. Not even a raised hair on his leg.

"We could be together, I find you very attractive" Jennifer whispered, as she breathed hot air on his neck.

"We cou.." Leonard's voice broke; he cleared his throat and repeated in a much deeper tone. "We could?"

"If you wanted too" she kissed his cheek.

Leonard stood up faster than he ever had before.

"I have to go out, I have a date…" Leonard felt like he was rejecting Jennifer; for some reason he was now; once again, confused about his love life. He had settled for Penny, but now. _He thought he had feelings for Jennifer_… but then again, what did he know?

"Oh, I see how it is, Penny always comes first. Give me a call if she screws you over…" Jennifer mumbled, as she walked out of Leonard's bedroom. Leonard put his head in his hands, feeling so bad about what just happened.

He texted Penny, telling him that he was leaving his apartment. She was going to meet him at a little restaurant after she finished her shift. He arrived at the restaurant too early, like usual. Why was he so nervous?

After sitting for about 15 minutes, he saw Penny's car turn up out of the window. She parallel parked out the front of the restaurant, and grabbed a change of clothes. She hoped Leonard wasn't at the restaurant yet. She entered; not even looking for Leonard and quickly ran through the main area into the bathroom. Leonard waited patiently for her, and about 5 minutes later she exited. Leonard's eye were instantly linked to the gorgeous girl that just walked into the restaurant. _She _was his date. His draw dropped. Her blonde hair just flowed down her shoulders, and she worn a light red strapless dress that just fitted to her body like a piece of plastic. He had no words to describe how beautiful she looked. Penny looked around the restaurant to see if Leonard was here, he stood up from his chair and attracted her attention; she walked his way with a smile on her face from ear to ear.

"Good Evening" Leonard said, giving Penny a hug, then moving behind her to pull her seat out for her. She sat down, and Leonard pushed her in.

"You are such a gentleman" Penny said, placing her knife and fork either side of her placement.

"I try!" he replied with a smug look on his face. "How are you today? How was work?"

"Honestly, the only thing that got me through the day was knowing that I got to see you tonight" Penny mumbled, not making eye contact. "How was your day?"

"My day was strange. Jennifer asked me out…"

Penny's jaw dropped. She had said it was okay, hoping she wouldn't. But to do it on the same day as she had a date with him. '_That bitch' _Penny thought to herself.

Penny cleared her throat. "Oh yeah, and what did you say?"

"I didn't really give her an answer, I said that I had a date with you and she got angry with me…"

"Leonard, you are really clueless with women aren't you?" Penny laughed, looking at the menu.

Leonard nodded. "I've only had 2 other girlfriends. This stuff is hard" Leonard replied, bringing an even bigger smile to Penny's face.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything" Leonard replied, curious of where the conversation was going. He took a sip of his water.

"Haha, okay. Have you ever, you know; _done it_?"

What was she saying, of course he had; he was adorable, such a gentleman, and any girl would be lucky to have it.

Leonard coughed, almost making his water come out his nose. "Like sex?" Leonard mouthed, and Penny nodded "Um, well yeah. Only 6 times." Slightly embarrassed he took another sip of his water to ease the situation.

"6 different women, or 6 different times?"

"Do I really have to answer this question?"

Penny nodded.

"Times" he said, turning as red as a beetroot.

Penny immediately changed the topic.

"So do you like _like_ Jennifer?"

"Not like like the way I like like you, but she's alright."

"So you like like me?"

Leonard tried to get out of this situation.

"So how about we order dinner?"

The rest of the night went smoothly, Leonard paid for the check, and the decided to go for a walk.

The continued to walk, they didn't know where, but honestly didn't really care. Penny grabbed Leonard's hand, and they linked fingers. They got to this really cute little hut set up on the side of the footpath for people, passers by and basically a small rest stop. They sat down next to each other.

"Leonard?"

"Yes Penny"

"Do you think this is weird?

"No, I love spending time with you."

"But with the whole Jennifer, and you know. If we did _try_ being together, do you think it would work?"

"I'd try my damn hardest to make sure you were the happiest and luckiest girl in the whole wide world. "

Penny put her hand on Leonard's leg.

"I should really go, I have to go to work early in the morning…"

Leonard walked Penny back to her car. Penny opened her car, and turned to say goodbye to Leonard. He put his hand on her face.

"Sho… Should I kiss you?" Leonard asked with his eyes closed.

"That'd be nice"

Leonard leaned in; eyes still closed and connected his lips with hers. His legs became jelly, and as he moved his hands along the back of her neck, she nibbled on the bottom of his lip begging for entry.

Penny broke this kiss, "I have work in the morning, but if you wanted to come back to my apartment, that'd be cool."

**A/N; Who will Leonard choose; are you team PENNY or team JENNIFER?**

**Please read and review **


	6. Chapter 6 - When I Met You

**A/N: Mature Themes contained in this chapter**

Leonard drove Penny back to her apartment, it was about 10 minutes from the restaurant, and he parked out the front of her building, Penny grabbed her bag out of the back of Leonards car, as he waited for her. She grabbed his hand, and led him up the stairs to the 3rd floor of the building.

"I hope you don't mind the mess…" Penny said, opening up the apartment door. "It's a bit small, I'm still looking for something a bit bigger in my price range."

Leonard nodded and followed her into the room, it wasn't as messy as he expected, but if Sheldon saw it, he would probably faint.

"Just take a seat, I'm just going to go for a quick shower."

Leonard sat on her aqua blue couch. His mind started to ponder all the possibilities of what could happen tonight. His breathing became heavier, and he rummaged around in his pockets for his inhaler.

"Hey Leonard, could you come in here for a second?" Penny said, as Leonard heard the shower stop. He stood up and went to her bedroom door.

Leonard knocked on the door.

"Are you decent?" Leonard said as he cleared his throat.

"Decent enough" Penny said from the bathroom.

Leonard entered her bedroom and sat on her bed.

"Are you able to help me with something?"

"Yes"

"You'll probably say no".

"Oh I am pretty sure I'll say yes to anything right now".

"Could you rub some oil on my back? I got a bit sunburnt the other day, and I don't want my back to start to peel.

Leonard cleared his throat, "Okay…"

Penny walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body and her hair thrown up in a bun, she lay down on her belly on the bed, and pushed her towel down off her shoulders. Leonard groaned.

'The oil is on my bedside table".

Leonard moved over and grabbed the oil and rubbed it on his hands. His hands started to shake, as he moved his arms closer to Penny's golden skin.

"Don't be scared Leonard" Penny said, pulling his arm closer to her body. "I don't bite…"

Leonard rubbed the oil on Penny's back, a huge shiver shot up his arm, and all through his body. It gave him instant goose bumps.

Penny leaned over and put some music on to ease the awkward silence between them.

"Leonard?" Penny asked, as Leonard's hand froze on her back.

"Yes Penny"

"Does this make you uncomfortable?"

"Yes" Leonard said without even thinking about the question.

"Can I ask why?" Penny asked, covering her body and turning over to face Leonard.

Leonard had thousands of thoughts running through his heads right now, only very few of them could allowing him to leave here with his testicles still attached. His face went blank, and he could swear that he could almost hear the thoughts banging against the side of his head. He cleared his throat. Penny was left waiting, with a curious look on her face, and a sheet pulled up to her neck covering her naked body.

"Well, you see. You know me, I don't normally do stuff like this; in fact I don't think I've ever been in a room as long as this with such a beautiful girl as you. It's not so much at the fact that I'm _uncomfortable_, more that I don't feel that I don't _know what to do." _Leonard said, not making eye contact with Penny.

"Did you want something to drink? I have water, or you know; a bottle of Vodka…" Penny said, getting up and wrapping a towel around her body. She entered the kitchen, without even waiting for Leonard to answer.

About half and hour later, after doing Vodka shots, Penny and Leonard were both quite intoxicated. They sat on Penny's couch, Penny wrapped in a towel and Leonard slopped uncomfortable on her lounge.

"How long has it been since you've _been_ with a girl Leonard?" Penny asked, placing her hand on his leg.

"About, a year and a half" Leonard chuckled. "It hasn't changed has it?" He laughed.

"No, it hasn't changed. Did you want me to show you?"

Leonard became uncomfortable, with his manhood growing as Penny ran his hand up and down his leg, breathing heavily on his neck.

"Uh Penny" Leonard said, as he tried to reshuffle but unable to because he didn't want Penny to stop.

Penny noticed. "Leonard, it's okay... Let's get those jeans off you anyways"

Leonard woke up in Penny's bed, with Penny attached to his side, naked. His head throbbed, as he harboured a huge hangover.

"Hey Penny" Leonard asked, wondering if she was awake.

"Yes Leonard" she mumbled, snuggling into his shoulder.

"Did we?"

"Almost" Penny said, with her body still snuggled against him, eyes closed.

Leonard readjusted his body position, forcing Penny to sit up.

"What do you mean, almost?" Leonard asked, confused, as he put his glasses back on.

"Well, during the uh. You know the foreplay. We were mucking around, and you, you ugh. You came before we could…" Penny almost laughing, she joked as Leonard's cheeks went bright red, and he immediately felt so embarrassed.

"Okay, well I am going to go home before I shrivel away in a worthless pit of embarrassment." Leonard mumbled, as he stood up.

"You have a really cute tooshie"

'Tooshie?" Leonard laughed, "I'll see you later Penny".

"Look Leonard, I really hope this night hasn't stuffed up what we have. I am really enjoying spending time with you on campus and stuff, and you have helped me a lot." She rolled out of bed and pulled a small throwover dress over her body.

"It hasn't. I am really sorry."

"It's fine, I had a really good time; come here," Penny said, walking over towards Leonard.

Leonard walked towards her; she wrapped her hands around his neck. She laid her head on his shoulder. Penny lifted her head up, to face Leonard, their noses almost touching. Leonard's eyes were closer, caught in the moment. Penny connected her lips with his. Leonard pulled away.

"I have to go…"

"Okay Leonard, I had a really nice time, goodbye".

Leonard walked out of her apartment, slightly embarrassed from what happened last night, but he felt also very accomplished to have spent the night with such a beautiful girl such as Penny.

**A/N Sorry for the short chapters, been on holidays – Please read and review, and feel free to drop ideas below to help me keep the story going.**


	7. Chapter 7 - When I Met You

"Leonard, wake up" Sheldon called as he knock repetitively on Leonard's bedroom door.

"Go away Sheldon"

"Leonard, I need your help. It's a girl problem."

Leonard rolled out of bed, as fast as he could, staggering to the door to find a very pleased Sheldon Cooper standing behind it.

"Now, since your awake you can take me to the campus". Sheldon said, walking away with his bag throw over his shoulder.

Leonard groaned, and just grabbed his car keys, knowing that if he didn't take him he would only keep bugging him.

Leonard was wearing his pyjamas; his superman boxers and an old star wars shirt. He just hoped that he wouldn't see anyone he knew. He drove to the campus, and dropped Sheldon off. He pulled up in front of the lecture rooms, and almost kicked Sheldon out of the car because he just wanted to get home.

His phone buzzed just as he was about to drive off. 'Hey, did you just drive into the lecture rooms? I'll come see you' Of course the text was from Penny. She had seen him. He couldn't just drive off. Leonard pulled down the rear vision mirror to an angle that allowed him to adjust his hair. He uncrippled his boxers, and wiped the fluff off his shirt. He saw in his right side mirror Penny walking up towards the drivers side door. He smiled into the mirror, as she approached. Leonard winded down his window to greet Penny.

"Good Morning" Leonard said, as Penny leaned in the window to give him a hug. "A good morning indeed…"

"You don't have a lecture today, why are you here?" She asked, already knowing the answer. "Sheldon?"

"Why else?" Leonard laughed; he opened the door of his car.

"Nice boxers" Penny said, as she pulled a bit off fluff off the side of his shoulder.

"Thanks…" he said, not sure whether she was making fun of him or if she was actually complimenting his style; which was unlikely.

"Have you talked to Jennifer?" Penny asked, as jealously mixed with curiosity started to hover above her.

"Well she's our neighbour, there is the awkward good morning and we often run into each other every now and again; after she told me that she liked me, she hasn't really talked to me" Leonard mumbled. "Do you think I stuffed up our friendship?"

"No, I really don't think so. If you wanted to meet me for lunch, we could meet up and I don't know; talk about our situation".

"We have a 'situation'?"

"Well not really, but we still should talk."

This was never good; whenever a girl said that she wanted to talk it was never good. In Leonard's experience anyways, which was two girls. Not really enough to form a valid conclusion.

"We can just hang out now?" He debated, wanting to know what their 'situation' was so desperately.

"Leonard, your in a public place in a half torn shirt and boxers. Maybe we should meet up later." Before Leonard could reply, Penny kissed him on the cheek and turned away. Leonard started his car and drove away, anxious about meeting Penny later on. When he returned back to the building, he entered to check the mail, finding Jennifer removing the contents of her mailbox into her handbag. Leonard tried to make it up the stairs before Jennifer noticed that he had come home, in his pj's no less, but she turned around just as he hurried up the stairs.

"Morning cutie pie" Jennifer said, as she walked over to Leonard and gave him an unexpected hug.

Leonard cleared his throat. "Morning?"

"Has your girlfriend dumped you yet?"

"She's not my girlfriend…" Leonard insisted.

"Just as well, look. I like you, but I am just warning you now Leonard, mainly because I don't want to see you get hurt. Penny isn't the relationship kind of girl; she has more of a _fuck em and dump em_ kind of attitude. Hey, maybe it's different with you, but it's not a risk that I'd be willing to take if I were you. Just think about it Leonard, and just remember I'm always just a few meters away…"

Jennifer kissed his cheek, and walked away, making sure to put emphasis on the way she walked because she knew Leonard was looking. What Jennifer just said had completely changed what Leonard thought was going on between him and Penny, would explain last night, as well as Penny wanting to meet him today. He always thought that she was into him. Should he ask Jennifer out, should he stick with Penny? Leonard thought to himself, that he was kind of glad that he didn't have this kind of girl attention in his younger years; it was so confusing. He turned around to go and get his mail, and then headed up the stairs to his apartment; four floors up.

Leonard just went straight back to bed, for a few hours at least until he had to meet Penny again. He decided to text Jennifer, just to see if she was being serious.

'Hey Jenny, it's Leonard. Just forget about everything between you and I and can I just ask for an honest opinion from you?'

Almost immediately, he heard his phone buzz.

'I'm probably not the best person to ask, since I am extremely biased, but hey. See where it goes and when; wait, I should say _if_ she breaks your heart, I'd be there to pick up the pieces… Did you want me to come over and cheer you up ;)'

'As tempting as that is, I really have some work to do' he lied, as he continued to type 'Thanks though.'

Leonard threw his phone across his bed, and ditched his glasses on the bedside table. He rolled over, and threw his head against the pillow, closing his eyes just for a little minute.

-=0o0=-

He awoke to the sound of his phone vibrating. He had received a text from Penny.

'Meet you at the Starbucks down from my apartment in 10?'

'Yep' Leonard replied, jumping out of bed, putting his glasses on, pulling up some cargo shorts and quickly changing his top. His palms became instantly sweaty as he ran to the bathroom, running a comb through his brown curls, and putting on some deodorant. Here goes nothing…

**A/N - 1,000 words chaps are all I am able to manage at the moment, sorry if you guys like the longer chapters, let me know if you do and I'll work on it. Please review, it means so much to me to be able to know what you guys think, I am trying to mix things up a bit, and reading the reviews helps me go in a direction that you all like and will enjoy reading. **

**Thanks **


	8. Chapter 8 - When I Met You

Leonard walked into the Star Bucks, to see Penny sitting next to the window, he walked over and sat down with her; noticing she already had coffees, presumably for the both of them.

"Hello Penny"

"Hi Leonard" Penny said, sliding his coffee forward on the table towards him.

"How are you today Penny, you look gorgeous as always" Leonard said, as he admired Penny's natural beauty.

She sat there in sweat pants and an old Taylor Swift concert shirt, with her hair thrown in a bun, light smudged mascara, and that was it. And she looked beautiful as always.

"Thank you"

There was a minor awkward silence between the two, both knowing where the conversation was leading too.

Leonard cleared his throat. "You wanted to talk to me about something?" His palms became sweaty, and Penny noticed him rubbing them on his cargo shorts viciously.

"Leonard, you don't have to worry, I was just thinking last night, if we are really _suited_ for each other, don't get me wrong, I love spending time with you, and I really hope that this doesn't affect our studying together, because I am doing so much better with you helping me, and I feel really bad about this. Leonard, I am so sorry, its just I can't be in a relationship right now, I am not open to that kind of heartbreak and struggle, it just don't have time in my life right now".

"So you are worried about heartbreak, as you _break it off_ with me, ironic right" Leonard mumbled under his breath.

"Could we still be friends, like best friends, bff's, two peas in a pod, because I _really_ don't want to loose you as a friend. We could tell each other everything, have sleepovers, and dinner dates, and study sessions. I don't want you out of my life Leonard…"

"Yeah okay Penny" Leonard picked up his coffee, lent over and gave her a hug and walked out. On the way home from the shop, he stopped at the bottle shop and bought a ten back of spirits to drink away his sorrows with tonight whilst watching Babylon 5 while Sheldon was at his mothers for dinner because his _meemaw_ was in town.

-=0o0=-

About 3 hours later, Leonard still sat on his couch, watching the title screen of Babylon 5 play over, and over and over again. It was almost 9pm and Leonard was 8 drinks deep into his 10 pack. He had ditched his glasses, and his shirt and sat in just a pair of cargo shorts. As he almost drifted off to sleep, he heard a knock on his door.

Leonard flung his head forwards.

"Come in if your ugly" he yelled, as he scrambled to his feet. "Well its not Sheldon…"

He opened the door to find Jennifer standing there in her pyjamas.

"Sup" Leonard said, as he let her in a returned to his phased out state on the couch.

"How'd it go with Penny?" Jennifer asked, as curious as she ever was.

"You were right, she's a breakerheart. Heartbreaker. I mean she sleeps with me, then fucking kicks me to the curbs. I am done with women. Maybe I'll just turn gay."

"Wait, you _slept_ with her?" Jennifer asked.

"Almost" Leonard mumbled as his cheeks turned red.

"Oh yeah, she told me about that."

This just made Leonard even angrier, the fact that she couldn't even keep that to herself.

"Okay, so I am just going to go and die in a hole, I'll catch you later." Leonard said, standing up and walking towards his bedroom.

"Leonard…" Jennifer said, grabbing his hand.

"Yeah" he gulped.

"I am still here for you"

Tonight Leonard saw a side of Jennifer he had never seen before, she was so sweet, and caring. Leonard, who was have plowed from the alcohol, slid down the side of the wall until his backside connected with the floor in the hallway.

"Why?" he mumbled, placed his hands in his head. "I'm a nerd, I've seen all the star wars movies, have a like 10 full grow costumes, my roommate is a freak, I am ugly, and can't even hold it together to have sex. What the hell is wrong with me?"

"Well I think you are great" Jennifer said, "Hop up, get you to be Mr"

Leonard slowly crawled to his feet, Jennifer linked her arm with his, guiding him down their hallway towards his bedroom. Leonard sat down on his bed.

"I'm sorry" Leonard said, tucking his legs up towards his chest and laying his head down on his pillow.

"What for hunny" Jennifer mumbled, as she returned from the bathroom with a large glass of cold water, to drown out the alcohol in his system.

"Being rude to you"

"It's okay, I forgive you – try and get some sleep…" she pulled a blanket over the top of him, he was almost a sleep in about 30 seconds.

"Jenny, will you stay with me?" Leonard mumbled, just as she was about to close the door.

Jennifer didn't reply, just walked over the other side of Leonard's double bed. She pulled the sheet down and lay next to him.

"Leonard?" There was no reply. He had passed out already. '_You are really sweet, thanks for a great night…'_

-=0o0=-

Leonard immediately sprung to his feet, and catapulted towards his bathroom with a splitting headache, and his dinner churning in his stomach. He launched himself towards the toilet, as his dinner came flowing out, along with a strong stench of acidy rum mixed with vodka. He returned to find Jennifer in the other side of his bed, and with absolutely no memory of the previous night, the worst immediately came to mind. She was clothed, so was he. That was a positive, in some respects. He lay back down next to her, with Jennifer still sleeping silently. He pulled out his phone and just browsed his social accounts. After about 10 minutes, Jennifer's eyes opened, to see Leonard on his phone, half asleep, but still scrolling through his feed.

"How's your head?"

"Its been better, a lot better." Leonard said, after noticing she had awoken.

"Do you want to know what happened last night?" she asked, knowing the normal protocol after waking up not remembering anything.

Leonard nodded.

"You came home, drunk. We sat and talked, then when I helped you go to bed, you asked me to stay with you, and I did."

"Thanks" he said, as he pulled off his t-shirt and walked towards the bathroom for a shower.

**A/N You guys wanted the Leonard and Jennifer interaction, how will Penny react, and do you see a future for these two? Are you team Penny or team Jennifer? **

**Please read and review!**


	9. Chapter 9 - When I Met You

Leonard walked out of his apartment, with his bag throw over his shoulder, hair combed back, and his car keys in his hands. Jennifer also exited her apartment at the same time, and they stood face to face in the hallway between their two apartments.

"Morning" Jennifer said with a lovely smile.

"Good morning" Leonard said, tumbling around with his keys. "Listen, I just wanted to thank you for the other night, I really needed someone, and you were there"

"No worries, what are you up too tonight Leonard?" Jennifer asked, as she walked forward and linked her hands in his. Leonard immediately stumbled for words.

"I was just going to finish a presentation comparing the values…' He was cut off by Jennifer connected her lips with his. She ran her hands up his back, as Leonard struggled to know what to do.

She broke the kiss, and turned to walk back into the apartment. "Okay, you'll pick me up at 8:00?" And with that, she closed the door, and Leonard stood, frozen in the middle of the 4th floor hallway. As he stood there, Penny ran up the stairs in gym clothes. Leonard started to breath heavy, his eyes rapidly blinked as he put one hand to his chest, and another to his side pocket rummaging around for his inhaler.

"Oh my god, Leonard are you alright." Penny helped him sit down as his legs became weak.

She kneeled down beside him "Top draw, beside table, inhaler" he managed to say with his breathing becoming heavier and harder. Penny ran into the apartment, almost tumbling over Sheldon as she ran up the hallway.

"Penny!" Sheldon yelled, as she quickly grabbed the inhaler, "Did you knock?" he said once, again as Penny brushed past him with the inhaler in her hand, and slammed the apartment door shut. She handed the inhaler to Leonard, and bent down next to him. He put the edge of his mouth over the cylinder, and pushed down on the pump, allowing the medicine to rush through his body, straight to his lungs. As his inhaler took effect, Penny called out for Jennifer, but she immediately assumed she wasn't home. Leonard closed his eyes as his breathing returned to normal, and coughed getting rid of the left over carbon dioxide in his lungs. Leonard was unsure was caused the strange asthma attack, although he was used to them, quite frequently.

He opened his eyes, to find Penny almost as out of breath as Leonard was, she sat down next to him up against the door of apartment 4A.

"Thanks Penny" Leonard mumbled, as he stood up. He offered his hand to Penny, to pull her up off the ground. Penny accepted the offer, and grabbed his hand.

"No worries" Penny said, as she was pulled to her feet, now standing in front of Leonard, only a few centimetres away from his face. They were both caught in the moment, Leonard who's breathing had now become slow and paced, whilst his heart beat a million miles a minute. Penny leaned forward, closer to Leonard, she felt his body calling her. Leonard, pulled away, but at the same time closed his eyes, no proposing any rejection. Their lips moved closer together, but were stopped by the sound of an apartment door opening. Penny quickly shuffled away, her heart pounding as Jennifer exited her apartment.

"Hey, you ready to get Penny" Jennifer said, bending down to touch her toes.

"Sure!"

As Penny headed towards the stairs, Jennifer walked over towards Leonard and wrapped her arms around his neck, passionately kissing him in front of Penny, fully aware of the awkwardness between Leonard and Penny.

Penny glared jealously, as Jennifer made out with the guy she could of called hers. Although, Leonard wasn't the typical type of male that Penny dated, she had no idea why her heart wouldn't let the thought of him go, why was she so caught up on this nerd from her collage. She didn't understand, why Leonard of all people could make her heart melt, and body crumble, just by him touching her. She shook this thought from her mind, once again as Jennifer joined her at the bottom of the stairs. They ran down the remaining 3 flights of stairs, as a warm up for their run. Leonard slowly wandered behind the girls, but turned off to get in his car to drive to the University. Once they got out onto the pathway, the started a smooth jog, as they shrugged off all the temptations of the surrounding food shops and cafés.

"So, you and Leonard are getting pretty serious, huh?" Penny suggested, as they slowed to a walk to cross the street.

"Yeah, we are going out tonight, and we spent the night together the other night."

"Well… spill the _deets_, how was he?" she asked, immediately thinking that they slept together. Having Penny bring up the idea of them together, Jen went along with it, knowing that nothing happened that night, except Leonard being too drunk to sleep alone.

"That little nerd sure does know how to satisfy a women!" Jennifer said, starting to jog again. This made Penny feel even worse about the whole situation.

"What else?" Penny said, curious about what she was missing out on.

"Best and biggest" Jennifer simply said, turning the corner. Penny knew how well endowed Leonard was, but for Jennifer to say that he was her best, was a statement and a half, you could say, she got around with the male community, and some of the men that Penny saw her take home, or back to motels only made her more shocked, he must be _dynamite in the sack!_

After about a 25-minute run, they both stopped at a tiny bakery on the corner, for a bear claw, like they did every week.

They both returned to their respective apartments, with Jennifer returning for her date with Leonard, and Penny to start her night shift at the Cheesecake Factory.

In apartment 4A, Leonard had spent the last half and hour, suiting up for his date with Jennifer. He was enjoying his time with her, but whatever happened between Penny and him today, the feelings were unexplainable. He knew he still had feelings for her, but had to push past that, as she had told him already (twice) that she didn't want to get involved.

Howard, Raj and Sheldon sat on the couch in the boy's apartment, playing tag team on Halo.

"You know this doesn't work without you Leonard!" Sheldon yelled, as he almost died, "We can't play 2v2 with 3 people and Koothrappali was highly against being chopped in half like you suggested…"

"Yeah, well sorry. I have other plans," Leonard said, as he paced around the apartment looking for his wallet and keys.

"You know what, if you spent more time playing video games, and less time chasing after girls, _we _would be a lot happier…"

"You know what Sheldon, if I spent less time playing video games, and more time chasing after girls, there wouldn't be a '_we'_…" As Leonard said this, he exited the apartment.

He stood in the hallway, unsure of how to approach Jennifer's apartment, when he heard from inside 4A a bunch of laughter coming from the boys. They were just probably paying him out, like usual.

He wiped the sweat off the palms of his hands, and walked forwards to knock on her door. He connected his knuckles with the wooden door, a couple of times, then stood back, with his hands in his pockets, waiting for an answer. He heard the muffles of movement inside her apartment, moments later Jennifer emerged.

"Hey" Leonard said, which was the first thing he thought of.

"Oh hey" she replied, with a smile forming on her face.

"You look, wow," he said, linking his arm in hers, and walking down four flights of stairs.

-=0o0=-

They were taken to their seat at the restaurant; it was a two-person table, next to the window, with a beautiful red rose as the centrepiece. Leonard pulled Jennifer's chair out for her, as she sat down, then he went to his. The waiter returned, this time carrying two menus, "could I start you off with some wine? Or just a water?" he asked, placing the menus down, one in from of each of them.

"I'll have a glass of red wine," Jennifer said, browsing the menu. "Just a water for me thanks…" Leonard added, as he was driving.

There seemed to be an awkward presence at the table, both Jennifer and Leonard were quiet whilst looking over the menus, and often made eye contact but never said anything to each other.

"I might just have the 300g steak," Leonard said, breaking the silence.

"I'll just have the shrimp salad…" Jennifer said, closing the menu and taking what seemed to be a chug of the red wine, almost emptying the glass.

The waiter came over, after noticing them both shutting their menus, "are we ready to order?" he said, pulling his notepad out of his apron.

"One 300g steak, with the garlic sauce, and a shrimp salad" Leonard said, placing his napkin on his lap.

"With no olives." Jennifer added, as the waiter, with the nametag 'Tom' jotted everything down. "Will that be all tonight?"

Leonard nodded, and Tom ripped off the page from the notepad, and turned away.

The awkward silence rose again, as they waited for their food.

"So, how's collage?" Jennifer asked.

"Actually really good" Leonard said, as his face lit up. No one was ever interested in what he was studying. "We are looking at the study of string theory vs. loop quantum gravity, evidence and theory's and stuff. Jennifer nodded, pretending to understand what he was saying.

-=0o0=-

It wasn't long after their food arrived, that they both finished. Leonard laid his knife and fork sideways across his plate, as Jennifer finished off her third glass of wine. "Did you want some desert?" Leonard offered, looking at the desert menu that was on a small turnstile in the middle of the table.

"No thanks" Jennifer mumbled quietly. "I am planning on getting a different type of desert later" she winked, as Leonard gulped, automatically feeling extremely uncomfortable, but slightly turned on.

After they left the restaurant, Leonard drove back to the apartment block, and they both walked up stairs, hand in hand.

"That was a lovely night," Jennifer said, as they got to the top on the 4th floor stairs. Leonard nodded in agreement, as Jennifer wrapped her hands around his neck. She connected her lips with his, and caressed his bottom lip, begging for entry. Before he could accept, she broke the kiss. "Did you want to go inside?"

Jennifer grabbed his hand, and pulled him towards her on the couch, she sat down on the middle cushion, and Leonard walked towards her, as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Their lips locked again, Leonard picked up where they left off in the hallway, as he tasted tentatively with his tongue, tracing in across the bottom of her lip. Mid-kiss, Jennifer's stomach rumbled, almost as loud as their moans. "You all right?" Leonard said, breaking the kiss. Jennifer just nodded, as she pulled on his tie, making him fall on the couch right beside her. Not long after, Jennifer's stomach groaned again, making Leonard aware of the unease, they both looked at each other for a second, until Jennifer stood up and bolted towards the bathroom, expelling what he guessed, was her shrimp salad into the cold bathroom bowl. Leonard ran in to the bathroom, pulling her hair back out of the way.

-=0o0=-

A short 15 minutes later, she got out of the shower, feeling refreshed. "Of course, I'd get food poisoning on a date…" she said, sitting on the bed next to Leonard.

"Well, I might go. You need some rest." Leonard said, hugging her. As he pulled away, she attached her lips to his, one final time. They both pulled away from each other, eyes still closed, noses touching.

"I had a really nice time with you tonight Leonard, before the ugh…"

"I had a really nice time with you too Penny"

Jennifer almost pushed him off the bed, at the speed she stood up.

"Get out" she mumbled quietly trying to calm herself down.

Leonard, after realising what he had done, stood up and walked towards Jennifer.

"Look, just go. Don't make it worse!" she said, turning to walk into the bathroom and slamming the door. Leonard turned towards her living room, and walked out, head dropped in shame, and feeling absolutely horrible about what he just did.


	10. Chapter 10 - When I Met You

Leonard went to the campus early, he tried to strategically place out when Jennifer when she needed to go to the campus, and when she would leave her apartment, so he could avoid any awkward tension between them, little did he know she was planning the same thing.

Jennifer paced around the apartment, waiting for the opening of the opposite apartment. Not to long later, she heard the latch on the door close, and the sound of keys. She rushed over, in her uniform peaking through the peephole in her door, and when noticing it was only Sheldon she entered the hallway.

"Where's Leonard this morning?" she asked, facing her door, and locking it before turning to walk towards Sheldon.

"He went to his lecture early, said something about wanting to avoid something, probably traffic, I wasn't really listening."

The pair started walking down the stairs.

"What's with the pants? Its like 60 degrees outside…" Jennifer said, noticing his khaki coloured sweat pants.

"These are my bus pants."

Jennifer nodded, still requiring more information, "… what even are bus pants, and why are you wearing bus pants?"

"Well, if the title of _bus pants _was self explanatory enough, bus pants are pants one wears will traveling on the bus, in my case to avoid the horrible effects that come with traveling on public transport. And to answer question number two, because this morning I will be traveling on the bus." Sheldon said.

Jennifer once again nodded in agreement, although still unsure about the fact that people like Sheldon actually do exist.

-=0o0=-

Leonard wandered around the campus, killing time until he had to attend his lecture. He counted down the days until he finished his course, and was able to go and look for his job. He and Sheldon had both applied for a job at Caltech, and were waiting to see what they said. It was down to how they both finished on their final exam. Coincidentally, Caltech they had parts for an engineer, astrophysicist, theoretical and experimental physicist. Leonard just hoped that he didn't run into Jennifer, or more importantly, if Jennifer had spoken to her, Penny. He still had his head dropped in shame, everywhere he went. Still furious about letting him do what he did. He hurt both the girls, and he didn't know how he could fix it.

Just as he turned the corner, to head towards his classroom, he saw Jennifer pulling up at the car park, with Penny getting out of the car. Leonard casually turned around and heading back around the corner, opposite way the where he was meant to be going. He walked around the back of the rooms, and walked in the back door, hoping the two girls didn't see him. Leonard wasn't avoiding them, well maybe. He was more just trying to get out of an awkward situation, as he didn't know whether or not Jennifer had said anything to Penny or not.

After his class, he went back to his apartment, had a shower and pulled on some boxers, and just went and sat on the couch, flicking through the TV channels. Sheldon was over at Howard's mums house playing Halo. He spent a few hours watching TV, until the sunset when he got up to make some dinner.

While his Mac and Cheese was in the microwave, he received a text from Jennifer.

'_QUICK COME TO MY APARTMENT ITS AN EMERGENCY' _followed by a 'D:' face.

He stopped the microwave, and ran out across the hall, in just a pair of boxers. Leonard stopped at her door, raising his knuckles; unsure of whether or not to knock, but just opened the door instead. Finding Penny and Jennifer sitting on her couch, laughing with a bottle of wine and 6 packets of 'double stuff' strawberry Oreos.

"There he is!" Penny yelled, standing up, she walked towards him, but instead turned to go and pour herself another glass of wine.

"Are you girls alright?" Leonard said, rubbing his head.

"Leonard, can I tell you a secret?" Penny said, as Leonard nodded. "We are _wasted!_"

"Well, you guys have fun." Leonard said, turning and walking out the door.

"Come back, come get _wasted_ with us…" Penny said, slurring her 's' as she chased after him.

Penny ran her hand down his back, as if she instantly gained control to his legs, he turned around, heading back into Jennifer's apartment.

-=0o0=-

About an hour later, Leonard said on the couch, with Penny and Jennifer either side of him, watching home videos of Sheldon that he had found in the TV cabinet. Leonard had a glass of wine in his hand, even though that it gave him migraines; he was prepared to deal with the pain tomorrow. If he didn't stop drinking, it would happen till tomorrow.

"Hey Leonard, is it awkward between us since you said Penny's name just before we were about to have sex after our date?" Jennifer blurted out. Leonard's face went red.

"You haven't had sex yet?" Penny said, that being the only part she compensated from that sentence. Leonard went quiet.

"Not yet" Jennifer said, pouncing onto his lap, smashing her lips against his whilst Penny watched. Leonard, who was; at this stage not as drunk as the girls, stood up, placing Jennifer in his seat, and ran his fingers between his hair.

"I am going to go to bed," Leonard said, probably making the smartest decision that was made all night. "Why don't you just come to bed with us?" Penny said, with a nodding agreement from Jennifer. Even with Leonard just thinking about what Penny said made his legs weak. Both the girls stood up, and walked towards Leonard who was now rethinking everything. Jennifer, who stood to his left, kissed his cheek, whilst Penny kissed the opposite in sync.

Penny and Jennifer both grabbed his hands, and led towards her bedroom…

-=0o0=-

Leonard woke up, next to both Jennifer and Penny. He lifted the sheets up, hoping to find him, and both the girls wearing clothes, but no. They were all naked, he looked around Jennifer's bedroom, seeing articles of clothing scattered everywhere. As much as Leonard tried, he could not, for the life of him remember anything that happened last night.

Leonard jumped to his feet, waking both the girls as he barged through the toilet door, diving towards a welcoming hug from the porcelain toilet bowl.

When Jenny and Penny both woke up, they were in the same state as Leonard, not remembering anything that happened in the last 15 hours.

When he returned from the bathroom, he found both the girls, distraught and awake, trying their best to remember last night's events.

"Did we?" Penny said, running her hair through her knotted golden blonde hair.

Leonard's first instinct was to pull out his wallet, to see if he had used the one _emergency_ condom he kept. It was still there.

"Well, bad news if we did, because this is still here" Leonard said lifting up the condom packet. "This may be a stupid question, but do you _feel_ like you've had sex?"

"All I can feel is a throbbing headache, and a sore back." Penny said, standing up and stretching.

"Once again, stupid question. But, in a _worst case_ scenario, is either of you on birth control, just in case?"

"I'm on the pill," Jennifer said, pulling on a t-shirt. "I'm not" Penny said, her heart sank, unsure of what happened between any of them last night…

**A/N Sorry about the slow updates, but I'm back at School/University now, so I'm very busy. What's going to happen? To be honest, I don't even know, but I do read reviews, and take into account what you say, so if you want to have a say, or if you are unhappy with where the story is going, or have any ideas, everything is appreciated, and I love when people write reviews, good or bad 3**


	11. Chapter 11 - When I Met You

**A/N Hi Guys, sorry for the very inconsistent updates, but this fan fiction will come to an end soon, as I have a great idea for a new one, which I will be exploring. I don't think anyone was really into this anyways, but I might update every now and again. Big things are coming for Penny and Leonard… and Jennifer. Enjoy, and don't forget to review at the end, reviews are what authors thrive for… **

Leonard returned home from getting the Thai food, for Sheldon and his friends. As soon as he entered the apartment, he questioned by Sheldon, and harassed by the constant request of extra things he required. He wondered if he just did it to annoy him. The four of them, sat in silence. Every now and again, a cough or the scrapping of a plastic fork against the bottom of an empty Thai food container was heard. Leonard's head was continuously filled with thoughts from a few nights ago, and ever-increasing doubt about the threesome he may, or may not have been involved in. He hadn't spoken to Penny or Jennifer since the night, and didn't plan too, any time soon. He decided to stay home, and watch the lectures online, while Sheldon continuously complained about having to take the bus.

-=0o0=-

Penny had just returned home from the University campus, it had been a few days since Jennifer, hers and Leonards drunken fiasco, and she still hadn't spoken to either of them about it. She spent time with Jennifer at the campus, but they both avoided the conversation. Penny missed Leonard, and she didn't know why. Its not like they were a couple. She missed his presence at the University, and not seeing him, or texting all the time like they used too. She went for a shower, to try and clear her head, from all the thoughts. She returned to her bedroom, in a robe to find her phone flashing, with a text from Leonard lit up on her lock screen. Nervous, she slid her finger across her screen, to find a rather small paragraph from Leonard, highlighted in a green bubble.

_Hi Penny. It's Leonard. I am deeply sorry, about the drunken events that were under taken by us a few days ago. I apologise about not being on campus, because I have been sick, and will hopefully be back in a few days. I hope what happened, hasn't ruined any part of our relationship and/or friendship._

_Your Sincerely_

_Leonard Hofstadter._

It always amused Penny at how formal he was, even if it was just a text message.

_Its okay Leonard, and Sheldon already dobbed you in about, and I quote 'hiding away in his room like a little ninny'. Everything is fine, and come back. I miss you xx_

Penny replied, trying to sound as casual as possible. She decided to text Jennifer, to see if Leonard has said anything to her.

_Hey Jen, have you spoken to Leonard? _

Jennifer almost immediately replied.

_No no no, but guess what. I just got off the phone; a magazine company just offered me a job as a journalist/editor, when I finish this year of my course. Come over for a drink. _

Penny didn't reply, just pulled on a shirt and some pyjama pants, and ran down the stairs towards her car. She drove towards 2311 North Los Robles, and immediately sprinted up the four flights of stairs. By the time she reached the forth floor, often her long breaths were frequented with a curse towards the broken elevator, she heard the battle tactics coming from apartment 4A, 'must be Halo night' she thought to herself as she knocked on Jennifer's door.

She opened it almost immediately, with two glasses of wine in her hand.

"I am so proud of you!" Penny burst it, giving Jennifer a warm hug.

Jennifer smiled, and returned to where she was sitting on the couch. Penny could sense that something was not right.

"What's up?"

"Oh nothing…" she replied, very rarely making eye contact with Penny.

Penny hit her leg, as she took another slurp from her wine glass.

"If I take the job, I have to move. Out of LA, out of California even…"

Penny's face went blank. She saw tears welling in Jennifer's eyes.

"Jen, you have to take it."

"I really don't want to leave you, there will be other offers."

"Well where too, and what magazine is it for? I'll be able to come see you."

"Well, that's the thing. If I take it, I'll have to move to Australia." Jennifer said, standing up, and refilling both hers and Penny's wine glass.

"But that's like a 16 hour flight, still. Jennifer, listen to me, we have been friends for a really long time okay, but I would feel horrible, if you missed out on an opportunity like this, just to stay in LA. Seriously think about it, doesn't Australia have like the best beaches in the world. I'd definitely come and visit you!" Penny exclaimed, taking the refilled glass back off her.

"And there's also Leonard, I don't know about him, have you spoken to him?" Jennifer chuckled, almost downing the wine entirely.

"He messaged me earlier, trying to cover up about why he hasn't been at the campus, load of bull. I think its cute that he doesn't want to show us that he is embarrassed about the other night. He is such a sweet guy".

"Penny, do you like Leonard?" Jennifer asked, noticing how she glowed when she talked about him.

"Well as a friend yeah, he's great". She said, trying to dodge the question.

"You know what I mean…"

"Come on, and are you guys like together?"

"We were kind off, but don't dodge the question. Penny, do you like Leonard, more than a friend."

Penny wasn't sure. She had never thought about it, did she like him?

"Okay, hold on. First, when do you have to move? If you take the job?" Penny, once again diverted away from what she wanted to find out.

"At the end of my course, so in about 3 months. I am going to miss you so much, wait. Maybe you could try and get my apartment?"

"Oh my god, that would be amazing. I love this place so much. Wouldn't it be weird living next to Leonard and the guys"?

"Not if you were together…" Jennifer quickly remarked

"Why are you so persistent on this?" Penny asked, slowly becoming annoyed with her.

"I see the way you look at him, and the way he looks at you Penny. I have known you long enough now, I see right through you when you say you don't like him. I can tell, whenever you talk about him, you just glow. Penny, you constantly tell me that he is _not your type_ that he isn't the usual type of guy that you date. But when you think about it, maybe that's a good thing. You have always been hurt, with the guys you have dated before. Leonard is not like Kurt, and maybe that's a good thing. Maybe Leonard is just the man you are looking for Penny, I've see you, always so unhappy, and whenever you are with Leonard, all you do is smile."

"Well yeah, he's a great guy. But anyways, even if I did like him, he would never date me, I flunked out of high school, and he like topped all his classes. I am struggling in one of the easiest University courses, and he is doing probably the hardest. We are two different people; he would never go for me. We have only hung out like twice…"

"Look, I never told you this, but when we were together. Actually the night we _stopped being together_, I told him that he I had a really nice time with him. And he replied, 'I had a really nice time tonight, with you too, _Penny._"

Penny was left speechless.

"Its really okay" Jennifer added, "I always knew that he liked you, and I am okay with it. I'm moving away soon, so better to break off any relationships now, then we can go out and party every night for the next 3 months, what do you reckon?" Jennifer laughed, as a smile once again grew on Penny's face.

-=0o0=-

It was 2 months on, and Penny was almost finished her university course, only 3 weeks were left in her first semester. Penny and Leonard had hung out a few times at the campus, often just a lunchtime where Leonard would help her, and give her some tips. Jennifer was still attending the campus, but everyday, as she tried to decrease the time until she was able to start her new job. She had been doing double shifts at the Cheesecake factory for about 6 weeks, putting about three-quarters of her pay away to save up for her flights and saving money to get on her feet when she landed in Australia. It hadn't really sunk in to Penny, that her best friend was moving away in about 2 weeks, and she wasn't sure how she would deal with it. Penny had applied to get Jennifer's apartment when she moved out, main reason being it was a lot cheaper then where she was, and a lot nicer as well. Being close to Leonard was an added bonus. Leonard only recently found out that Jennifer was moving away, and hadn't really said anything to either of them about it. He still hadn't forgiven himself, about what happened the other night, and he was certain that she never would either, no matter how much she told him she was okay.

"Hey Sheldon" Leonard called out from his bedroom. "Did you get the mail?"

"No, Leonard. What do I look like to you, your slave?" He asked, as he sat in his spot eating French toast.

"Well I assumed, considering most of the mail would be your subscriptions to certain magazines. Like Physics Monthly, and you know 'Granny on Granny'…"

"I will never forgive Howard for that." Sheldon shook his head, as he threw the crusts of his French toast in the bin.

-=0o0=-

Penny and Leonard sat on the side of the hill, after their lectures looking over the wildlife down beside the river.

"Have you heard from Jennifer lately?" Penny asked, starring off into the sunset.

"Not really, we just wave, I am still unsure of why she is moving, she never told us. I automatically assumed it was because of me. Sheldon said that was the most logical explanation, so we went with it. Howard yelled at me because 'I scared her away before he could impress her'…"

**A/N Review please x**


End file.
